


The Cardassian Interrogator and the Bajoran Intel

by TranscientNight



Series: Home is where the heart is [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranscientNight/pseuds/TranscientNight
Summary: You wouldn't believe what cheesy ways Dukat and Garak can imagine in way to spice up their sex life, so this fic did it for you.
Relationships: Dukat/Elim Garak
Series: Home is where the heart is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Cardassian Interrogator and the Bajoran Intel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastellanGarak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanGarak/gifts).



> Garak uses they/them pronouns in this fic.

Although he couldn’t see the outlay of the room, the man could tell that it must be a cellar of some sort. There lingered a damp smell around him, and he felt rather personally offended by it. When the bag covering his head was removed, he made sure to glare daggers at the culprit standing in front of him, hoarsely grunting his disapproval – a gag had robbed him of his usual verbal eloquence.

“What a face you serve me,” Garak returned a brilliant smile at their captive prey and got an eyeroll and muffled criticism in return. Ignoring it, Garak continued: “Do you know why you’re here, wrinkly nose?” he asked.

A nod. And a bit of eagerness even.

“Good,” the Cardassian softened and leaned forth a bit to observe his prisoner, caressing him with the luscious gaze of his blue eyes as well as lithe fingertips. “Do you not regret what you’ve done to yourself…?” he asked as he touched the man’s neck, treating the sides with teasing interest.

He could feel the skin’s heat increasing as the man’s breath turned raspy behind the gag. Even without neckscales, his nerves still lay around, sensitive and thirsty for more contact, more tickling, more of that maddening softness sending yearning groans and moans singing like notes through the flute of his throat. Garak revelled in this music.

“You want more, don’t you?” they purred and nibbled an ear lobe, suckling on it and delighting in the softness of the flesh between his lips – a positive hum answered his question. “How  _ much _ do you want this? You know that I need ... _ something _ in return…”

The teasing went on, turning needier and needier with every moan and every touch. Soon, Garak’s attention shifted to the large bulge in the man’s pants and they grinned.

“Alright,” they pulled a knife out of their tunic’s pocket and unfolded the blade in front of the ‘Bajoran’. “Let’s see what you’ve got for yourself,” they winked and slowly squatted down, starting to rip the pants apart to reveal the organ laying in its lonely wait. “You really treated yourself, and I wonder just how much you regret it now,” they chuckled softly as they trailed the cold blade over the large erection trapped in the ring they’d placed at its base.

Did it hurt to be so horny? they wondered. If it did, Dukat was hiding it well, as Garak had learned to expect.

“Spread your legs.”

The order was obeyed with docility and Garak just stared for a while, embracing the alien sight of well-defined balls that seemingly begged to be kissed, licked and sucked. He prodded them with the flat of the knife and the cold metal sent Dukat shivering and groaning in need. Even his dick seemed to swell some more as it throbbed. Or if it was wishful thinking on Garak’s end, for the old Cardassian did  _ wish _ to play with all those toys brought forth to him.

With just a bit of effort, they straightened up to sit their bare ass on the other’s lap, stroking Dukat’s dick between them, between the man’s belly and Garak’s wet slit.

“Ah…” a sound of bliss escaped the interrogator’s throat and for a moment they nearly lost track of what they intended to do next. Then focusing some more, went onto removing their lover’s gag, to tend to a bad need for kisses, at last.

It didn’t matter whether Dukat was his Cardassian self or under the guise of Bajoran traits, Garak thought. It was always the same hunger, ravenous and ever untamed, bold tongue, thirsty lips and clinging teeth. But Garak liked it and could get drunk on kisses.

“Are you… convinced enough… that I have the information you want…?” Dukat croaked as the kiss receded into gentler smooching.

They had made up a fantasy in which information could now be converted into biological fluids – certain fluids in particular – and as bad as the story was, the prospect of a milking with ‘added value’ was lighting a sexual fire within them both.

“I think we can proceed to the extraction,” Garak answered, shameless over the fantasy. “ _ Come _ with me,” they ordered with a large smile and cunning blue eyes.

“My pleasure,” Dukat served them a smug look while getting freed from the chair.

“On your back,” Garak gestured to the makeshift bed – a medical examination table borrowed from another room of the abandoned facility.

“Again?” Dukat showed a bit of annoyance and Garak reacted like a mirror.

“I don’t remember asking you to complain?” they glared.

“It gets old to do it face to face every time!” Dukat gesticulated but still ambled toward the bed.

“ _ I’m _ the one who gets old,” Garak corrected pointedly. “Do you have any idea of the physical strain it is for a man my age to indulge you like that? –  _ Oh, Shamar, let’s do it in some forsaken place that you’ll have to furbish by yourself, and carry me there like a bride~ _ ” they illustrated with an impersonation of their partner.

“I don’t wave my hands like that,” Dukat sneered, his Bajoran ridges enhancing the expression all the more. “Take me from behind, just this once,” he still bickered.

“No,” Garak adamantly stood their ground and pointed at the beaker on the medical table, “I have to harvest you in a professional way.”

“This is ridiculous!” Dukat slapped his laps in affront.

“HA! Of course it is! It was your idea! Congratulations for calling yourself an idiot!” Garak clapped their hands.

“I am done being insulted!” the former Gul’s blood rushed to his face as much as it rushed to his lower parts, for he did quite enjoy the humiliation. “Just fuck me already…” he sat himself on the examination table and even started to lay down in sweet anticipation as Garak approached with the Harvesting Beaker of Semino-Encrypted Bio-Data – a clever name for a dumb glass flask.

But Garak was meticulous and first went over a careful exploration of his partner’s balls – “I have to make sure that what you promise is what I’ll get…” they explained while squishing them a bit, reaping gasps and little groans of protest from Dukat.

No matter.

They were to soon be replaced by that delicious melody again again, as Garak dove forth to lick and suckle onto the fleshy sack, defining the shape of the balls inside, taking them into his mouth as much as he could. They wished they could have bit into them heartily, but refrained, letting the Gul get away with gentle nibbles instead.

“Oh,  _ Gehan… _ ” Dukat pleaded his Master in a tone that begged for more, “Don’t harvest me before fucking my ass rough and through…”

“ _ Tentemkrin _ ,” Garak mercilessly corrected the title to Interrogator and slapped their partner’s ass. The delightful smacking sound was accompanied by a wail parted between pain and lust. “I’ll do you when I see it fit,” was the final word, and they kept on tending to those playful balls and that amazing dick that Dukat had gotten for himself.

There was just too much of it, Garak thought. So much to tend to. So much skin, so much flesh, and so much arousal yet. How did Dukat manage to get a full hard-on with such a large organ? Even with a cockring, Garak hadn’t expected to get their hands on such a wooden wand. The plastic surgeon must have included an extra liter of blood in the equati- “ _ Why am I thinking about surgery  _ **_now_ ** _? _ ” the interrogator interrupted the thoughts.

Their own dick hung out of its slit, aroused and dripping slick in its unattended desire. But Garak wasn’t about to give in yet and trapped their cock between their thighs for the time being, shuffling their ass around to treat themselves with the sweet friction of skin and scales against the needy fifth limb.

“ _ Ge- Tentemkrin… _ ” Dukat whined but managed to use the right title this time, “your mouth… I- I’m going to fill you up so full of cum, I-” he trembled and arched his back in warning tremors disjointing his words into desperate gasps and small cries, “I’m going to…!” he almost wailed as he looked at his partner suckling his tip, licking the length of his cock with an equally long tongue, and finally, just in time for the climax, trapping his ridged glans in the glass flask and slamming his dick against his belly.

He gasped and thrusted, watching himself come in long lashes of white splattering all around the glass walls, watching as Garak watched him come hard and generous, many long seconds passing by until the flow decreased to a stop, leaving Dukat in a floating haze.

He didn’t think through what was going on next as Garak recovered the cum-full flask and put it away on the table. Next Dukat knew, his Interrogator had pushed up his thighs and was stroking a very wet dick against his ass crack. It didn’t take long for it to press into his hole, and the both of them abandoned themselves to the ride. It wouldn’t be a long one, nor was it elegant, bodies slamming into one another, but pleasure was pleasure and Dukat didn’t mind being fucked like a doll. He minded the kisses more, but as Garak’s dick rubbed against his prostate, he didn’t even think of complaining and the interrogator could drown themselves in sappy smooching and whining.

“Your ass is so tight, oh… fuck. Why do you have such a tight ass, shamar?” they clung to their partner in lustful agony before exploding in a ragged roar.

Another roar echoed as Garak dug their teeth in Dukat’s neck, but it was one of surprise and pain.

“ _ Usaaa! _ ” Dukat howled, wide-eyed and immune to the paradox of calling his lover a  _ fuckhole _ while himself was getting fucked in his deepest depths. Tears had come to his eyes, which made for a dizzying mixture as his body responded to the other’s climax with a second climax of its own.

“Such a good hole…” Garak grinned hazily as they spent themselves, cum squirting out their partner’s ass and spreading like a clear pool on the table.

They felt so good.

“Did you call me shamar…?” Dukat’s voice brought them back to reality.

“That’s wishful thinking on your behalf, tahkmar,” Garak huffed.

“Ha…” Dukat snorted but didn’t argue, shaking his head and laying it to the side instead. His gaze fell on the bottle of cum, and after a silent moment during which the both of them were just catching their breath, he asked: “What are you going to do with that  _ data _ ?”

Garak lingered silent a while longer, contemplating the answer.

“I don’t have a single idea about it,” they admitted at last.


End file.
